As is known, hand operated pressure pumps, typically useful at camp sites, summer homes, livestock watering areas, rural dwellings, parks, picnic spaces and remote locations serve an important need, i.e. to eliminate water carrying. In this connection, such type of pump, primarily useful on wells, cisterns, springs, buried tanks and rivers or streams, permits water pumping, i.e. raising, to a pressure system, for elevated storage, or the like.
A need has arisen, however, for a pressure pump which is durable, readily assembled and, most importantly, compatible for usage with standard and/or common PVC pipes, fittings, connectors and the like. The invention satisfies such a need by presenting a pressure pump, formerly made, for example, from cast iron, but now importantly modified to totally utilize plastic (PVC)/ thermoplastic components. Thus, pressure capability develops at a reduced unit pump cost.
In any event, a better understanding of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing, wherein